gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
United Nations Earth
The United Nations Earth (UNE) is a world governing body that appears in the series After War Gundam X. After the devastating 7th Space War, the organization was reborn as the New United Nations Earth (New UNE). Overview United Nation Earth .]] As the '''United Nations Earth' was the ruling government of the Earth, it tried to maintain and manage control over the orbiting space colonies as well as things going on the planet. With escalating friction between the Earth and the Space colonies, several wars break out between them. The largest of which, and most devastating being the 7th Space War. Deploying a number of mobile suits and ships developed for the war, along with a special group of mobile suits called Gundam's piloted by Newtype pilots. When the Space Revolutionary Army threatened to use a colony drop, the Gundams were deployed in the final battle, which in turn caused the destruction of most of the surface of the planet as well as the end of the 7th Space War with the destruction of the UNE. UNE Mobile Suits * DT-6600 Daughtap ** DT-6600 Daughtap Underwater Type * DT-6800 Daughtress Tank * DT-6800A Daughtress ** DT-6800C Daughtress Command ** DT-6800F Daughtress Flyer ** DT-6800HM Daughtress High Mobility ** DT-6800HMC Daughtress High Mobility Command ** DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon * DTM-7000 Daughseat * DTM-7200 Daughseat III * GT-9600 Gundam Leopard ** FT-9600 GT-Bit * GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor * GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster ** FW-9800 GW-Bit * GX-9900 Gundam X ** FX-9900 GX-Bit ** FX-9900-D G-Bit D.O.M.E. UNE Ground and Sea Forces *Heavy Bomber *Berkomo *Doritea *Submarine UNE Space Fleet *Amanesel *Aoyagi-class *GS-9900 G-Falcon New United Nations Earth Following the devastating end of the 7th Space War the headquarters of the United Nations Earth government located in South America was destroyed, along with much of its ruling council. The New United Nations Earth government was formed by surviving members of the United Nations Earth, as well as influential men of power, under the leadership of Fixx Bloodman. The New United Nations Earth started to gain power and bring nations once part of its original body back into one ruling government through the use of either negotiation or force. To do this they used a variety of mobile suits used by the original United Nations Earth, as well as developed new mobile suits and mobile armors. The New United Nations Earth also made use of private companies, such as the Newtype Labs operated by Karon Ratto in order to add to their forces, and possibly once again use Newtypes in their armed forces. New UNE Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors * DT-6800A Daughtress ** DT-6800C Daughtress Command ** DT-6800F Daughtress Flyer ** DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon * GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X * NRMA-006 Gadeel * NRX-007 Correl * NRX-009 (NR-001) Balient * NRX-010 Gable * NRX-011 Britova * NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago ** NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break * NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron ** NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab * NRX-016 Rasveht * NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo New UNE Ground, Air and Sea Forces *Bandaal *Heavy Bomber *Berkomo *Doritea *Cruiser *Passenger Jet *Transport Plane *Special Forces Plane New UNE Space Fleet *Amanesel *Aoyagi-class *Bartok Gallery Gundam x ms.jpeg New UNE Crewman (SRW Z).PNG|Generic New UNE Crewman, from Super Robot Wars Z New UNE Pilot (SRW Z).PNG|Generic New UNE pilot, from Super Robot Wars Z Trivia * In Super Robot Wars Z. The New UNE are consists of 4 Federation factions from different series. The New UNE from After War (before dimensional collapse), Earth Federation Forces from Universal Century, Earth Alliance from Cosmic Era and United Federation from Eureka Seven.